All For a Book
by MilkChocolate72
Summary: All Armin wanted was a good book to read on a quiet afternoon, but what he winds up with is more than he ever bargained for. A/N: Re-edited and re-posted


A/N: So I posted this 2 years ago but decided it was time to do a little revamping and editing before I post more stories on my page. hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**All for a Book**

Training had been especially rough that morning for the 104th division and running five miles at the crack of dawn was not Armin's idea of a good time. This morning's exertion had Armin feeling like relaxing in a quiet, sun-filled corner with good book. Nothing sounded more enticing than getting lost in his own world of words and imagination. It was a perfect afternoon for reading. Everyone had been left to their own devices for the rest of the day and Armin wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by.

Ever since Hange had discovered his love of books, she had enthusiastically extended an open invitation to borrow any book he wished from her extensive collection. Today, Armin knew exactly which book he wanted. He had seen it peeking out from a mountain of paperwork and miscellaneous junk on Hange's desk in her lab. "Island on Fire" the book was called, and it was most definitely about the Old World, Armin was sure of it. It wasn't often that you could come across such a book, and the prospect of new discoveries had him walking a little faster, his heart pumping with excitement.

The door to Hange's lab was closed when Armin arrived, but that wasn't about to stop an inquisitive mind. He twisted the knob and slipped in before closing it again silently behind him. The lab was uncharacteristically silent. Generally, at this time of day Hange and Moblit had some strange, noisy experiment cooking up. Hange's excited shrieking and Moblit's panicked warnings were a common staple here, and without its usual excitement it felt peaceful. Dust particles could be seen lazily floating down in the warm, afternoon sunlight that filtered though the tall windows of the lab. Hange's lab was not small by any means, but despite the expansive size, clutter still managed to take over. Books, paperwork, and random scientific knickknacks covered every surface. It was a wonder Hange and Moblit could find a place to work amongst the mess. Looking around the room Armin noticed that Hange had piled up most of the books that couldn't be crammed into the already overstuffed bookshelves into tall stacks. The small mountains of leaning literature looked ready to attack any careless passerby unfortunate enough to disturb them.

Smirking at the sight of disaster before him, Armin took a deep breath in, his senses filling with the smell of ink, worn paper, dust and something that smelled vaguely like last weeks leek stew. Hange obviously wasn't the neatest person in the Survey Corps. Armin shook his head thinking of the hyperactive scientist fondly as he carefully picked his way around stacks of books to Hange's desk. He located the object of his mini-quest on Hange's desk under a pile of disorganized papers, and what appeared to be rotten vegetation suspended in some sort of orange gooey liquid.

"Gross" Armin whispered to himself.

Frowning Armin snatched up his prize, clutching to his chest as he made his way back across the laboratory to the small mountain of books. Maybe he could find another title to read for next time he had a free afternoon. He had barely finished going though the first stack before the lab door crashed open with a loud bang. Armin's heart leapt up to lodge in his throat, and he quickly ducked behind the disorganized pile of books. It wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to be in Hange's lab, but the loud noise had irrationally driven him to be crouched beneath the leaning tower. Armin almost laughed aloud at his own ridiculousness before reaching over to grab his book that had slipped out of his grip in the haste to hide. His hand barely touched the book when a decidedly feminine moan floated over.

What in the world?!

His book forgotten; Armin peaked out from this hiding spot catching sight of Hange. Her back was turned, and she was seated on her desk. Someone else was there with Hange, but from Armin's vantage point he couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was, they were kissing Hange, the sound of wet tongues in a slow dance drifted over to Armin.

Of all the timing to have, he really seemed to have the worst. How did he manage to get caught up here right when Hange decided to have a freaky make out session in her lab? It wasn't like he could just pop up and walk out the door; they would see him for sure. Armin certainly didn't want to interrupt his superior at such a compromising moment. He wasn't ready to have to explain, awkwardly no less, why he had been hiding. The rumor mill among the 104th was notorious and Armin didn't want to be known as a voyeuristic pervert. No, he could stay hidden until they finished their make out session and left, then he could escape no rumors or awkwardness needed.

"Hey Four-eyes, is that the soup from last week?"

Armin's eyes widened, his heart trying its best to escape his chest. Dear God, was that Captain Levi? No way!

"Ugh, you're disgusting" Levi deadpanned to Hange.

Hange's loud laugh filled the lab, "Oh, you're such a clean freak Levi" There was a moment of silence before her voice took a playful tone, "You gonna finish what you started…. or do I have to do it?"

Papers flew off the desk as Levi pushed Hange backward, effectively laying her across her own desk, her head thrown back to hang upside down over the edge.

Armin was frozen, a sinking feeling crawling to his stomach as he watched Levi undo the buckles of Hange's ODM gear and unbuttoned her shirt letting it fall open. Levi laid open-mouthed kisses across her chest before pulling one of her dusky nipples into his mouth as she moaned her appreciation. Armin could feel his cheeks heating up to what must have been an outstanding blush. There was another heady moan from the desk and Armin's hands started to become sweaty.

Levi had slipped one of Hange's pant legs off and one of her slim legs was thrown over his shoulder. His face was pressed into her core while Hange's hands delved into his dark hair. "Ahh, Fuck Hange" Levi half moaned into her folds.

Armin crouched lower behind his prison, there was absolutely no way he could just up and leave now. Whatever Levi was doing with his mouth had Hange's pink, kiss-swollen lips shaped into a perfect "O". Her breathless, needy moans falling out in a steady stream. Hange's hair had come loose from their confinements, spilling out into a brown, sunlit halo over the side of the desk. One of Levi's hands pinned her writhing hips to the desk, and the other … well Armin had a strong guess where the other one was.

Armin covered his eyes and ducked down from the sight. His mouth had long since gone dry, while the space in his pants had somehow disappeared. How was he supposed to look at Hange tomorrow, or the next day, or for the next month, or even Levi for that matter? And since when were Hange and Levi even that friendly?

From the desk a loud, wet smash of breaking glass interrupted Armin's racing thoughts, and a second later Hange let a out a long half pained sounding moan.

"Ahh Levi, did I ever tell you, your mouth is heavenly," Hange whispered after a moment, sounding breathless.

Armin rose to his knees, bracing himself on the nearby book shelf before peeking out from behind his paper tower again. Hange had knocked over the glass of orange goo, and it had begun to leak all over the floor. Levi stood up and ran a hand through his hair before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah? and you're a mess." Levi replied his mouth curved into the beginnings of a smirk. Hange sat up, beginning to push her hair into her signature messy ponytail. "What is this shit all over the floor?" Levi asked sounding repulsed. Hange's breathless laughed filled the air. "You know what, on second thought, I don't want to know about your shitty experiment." Levi said as he tucked an errant strand of Hange's hair behind her ear, a small smile playing on his lips.

From behind his hiding spot, Armin swallowed dryly before ducking down again. He really should not be here watching their intimate moment. All this for a book; he glared over at the offending tome as if it had caused his current predicament. Thankfully he could hear the ODM gear buckles being redone. Not long now, he could escape his paper prison and not run into either of them, for a least a week he hoped.

"You wanna take a bath short stuff?" Hange asked, the teasing tone back in her voice. "I'll return the favor. You know, since you braved my oh so messy lab." Armin could practically see the wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah alright." Came the reply, "Hey who's gonna clean this shit up?"

Hange giggle turned to an evil quality, "Moblit will be here later, hell get it." Armin heard Levi's soft snort, "Well aren't you just an angel, Shithead."

Hange's boots hit the floor as she jumped down from the desk, "Come on, we still have to heat up the water."

A moment later the lab door opened and banged shut again as they exited. Armin let a moment of blissful silence pass before releasing the breath he had been holding. He quickly grabbed his book from the floor and made a mad dash for the door.

Armin had barely made it around the corner before colliding into Hange. Horrified, he dropped his book and watched as it landed right at Hange's feet. He could feel his face and ears heating up, and he was pretty sure his mouth was doing a spectacular fish impression. Thankfully Levi was no where in sight, there was no way that he could face Levi's stare, not after the scene he had just witnessed.

"I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry Squad Leader!" he stuttered out.

Hange smiled at him as she bent down to pick up the book, looking at its title, "Oh you're borrowing a new book huh? This one's especially good." Her face began to light up, "It's about the Old World's Mountains of fire, apparently there are hills beyond the wall that are much, much bigger than even the colossal titan and sometimes…"

Armin snatched the book from her hands, interrupting her speech, "Th-th-thank you Squad Leader, I-I have to go!"

He turned away face burning, before rushing down the hallway, and almost losing his footing in his haste.

Hange watched him go for a moment, a confused expression on her face, "I wonder what got his panties in a twist."


End file.
